Not Even in Our Wildest Dreams
by ShannonxTyler
Summary: If you asked Noah Puckerman what he pictured his life would be like at the age of twenty six, he definitely would not have said this. But that doesn't mean it's not his wildest dream come true, it's far beyond that.


His elbows were leaning on the wood of the bar, eyes scanning over the room full of people surrounding him. Everyone's here, literally. And their families too. Not that he had a choice with that one, his mom practically demanded it.

It's not like he could say no to her, now that he's twenty six and has actually made something of himself he owes her a lot. A hell of a lot more than he will ever be able to repay her for. So, he takes advantage of what he can and runs with it. That doesn't mean he always likes it.

His thumb was absentmindedly running over the neck of the beer bottle in his right hand, bringing it to his lips after a moment to take a sip. As much as he wanted to get drunk, tonight he wouldn't. Hell, he actually wanted to enjoy himself tonight. Especially considering half of these people were there for him.

Which is weird as fuck, considering most people come to weddings to get plastered, including the people getting married. But he wanted to remember tonight, for obvious reasons.

And if the wedding ring that made his left hand feel a little bit heavier than it normally did wasn't a constant reminder, then he wanted this night to be one. He wasn't sure if it really could get any better than this.

Hell, he still can't believe he's fucking married. When he came to New York after high school, he was damn sure he wasn't going to let himself get tied down until he was in his thirties _at least_.But things change, and so do people. And right now, he wouldn't go back and change anything. Not after everything that was just promised of his future.

And he knows he surprised the hell out of his friends when they got wedding invitations with his name on it, since most of them thought he was going to be a swinging bachelor until he died. But what was most surprising was the name that was printed next to his. And he has no regrets, at all. It might not have been expected, but it happened. It's been happening for three years, just not many people knew.

Santana did. But that's just 'cause she's Santana and she knows shit before anyone else. Hell, she knows shit about him before he even realizes it sometimes. It's fuckin' crazy if you ask him. She called it before it even started, basically when he told her they were dorming together at NYU. In some ways, he has her to thank for this.

He doesn't like to put a label on what he is, but he does tell people that he likes who he likes. He can't help it. And that works for most people, so he sticks with that. It's the truth too. No regrets.

He catches his mom walking his way out of the corner of his eye, taking a sip of beer as he waits for her. He knows she's coming over to see him, not to get a drink. He can tell by the look on her face, it's been plastered on her face since he proposed six months ago. And yeah, it feels really fucking good to see her smile like that after everything. It's awesome.

She immediately goes to fix the tie of his tux, which he doesn't get. His jacket is draped across his chair all the way on the other side of the room, why is she so concerned about a damn tie he will definitely be taking off before the end of the night?

But when she looks up at him, she looks like she's about to cry. He knew it. She was using it as an excuse to come over to talk to him, even though she didn't really need one. She's his mom, she would never need one.

"Ma."

It's like he woke her up or something, considering she shakes her head a few times and then chuckles a bit. He follows her lead, just because he wants her to get out whatever she has to say. And she will eventually, she's never been able to hold something in for long. This is no exception, he guarantees it.

"I've never been so proud of you, Noah," Her hands cradle his face and guides it down so she can press a kiss to his forehead, giving him a smile before walking back over to where everyone else was. Basically leaving him with a blank expression on his face until he realized what she said.

He doesn't know why that felt so fucking good to hear, but it did. She's said it to him countless times since he's left Lima, but for some reason, right now, that meant more to him than any of those other times. Maybe it's because he's proud of himself too. Seriously. With a little help, he was finally able to just let go of his past, stop giving a fuck about what other people thought about him, and live his life. And that starts today.

But before he even had a chance to get himself back to the real world, there was someone pulling at his hand. And he was about to protest until he realized who's hand it was, lacing their fingers together as they walked from the bar over to the dance floor where all of their friends were.

When he looked up at the owner of the hand, he was met with blue eyes and blonde hair. And there was no way he could stop himself from smiling. And he would never be caught dead dancing anywhere else except his own wedding, like right now. Letting out a content sigh while the music filled the room.

A whisper came out against his ear, "I love you, Noah." And he was sure he would never be able to get enough of those words, ever. And every time it was said, he couldn't help but breathe out a laugh before replying. Because he still couldn't believe this is life, forever. And he was so fucking okay with that, no one had any idea. Seriously. If he could stay in this moment forever, he would. And right now, he planned on it for as long as he could.

"I love you too, Sam."

And if you asked him how he pictured what his life would be like at the age of twenty six, he definitely wouldn't have said this. Not even in his wildest dreams. But he still can't believe his best dream, has actually become a reality.


End file.
